Three Slayers, Three Nights
by Crystal-Lynnblud
Summary: After the Grand Magic Games, Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy finally have time to reflect on Zirconis' warning. Dragon slayer magic is dangerous and mysterious; will the three slayers find a method to control their fate? Or will they be too distracted to get any research done before it's too late? Rated M for adult content (lemony).
1. Research

**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review. _Can't believe this story already has over 10,000 views. Thank you, everyone!_  
**

* * *

_CHAPTER 1: Research_

"Wow, that's so cool!" Natsu pumped a fist into the air, grinning widely. Wendy made a small noise as she watched Gajeel's face darken dangerously at the pink-haired mage's words.

"Fuck _no_, it isn't cool Salamander!" Gajeel growled through his teeth, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at the younger slayer.

"What are you talking about, Metalhead?'" Natsu frowned, stepping closer to the taller man. 'It would be totally awesome!" Wendy began fiddling with the hem of her dress, chancing awkward glances between the two. Gajeel took a step forward, bridging the gap between them. He towered over the fire-dragon slayer, standing akimbo.

"Not. Going. To. Happen.'" Gajeel's gravelly voice was dangerously low, causing Natsu to step backwards, eyebrows raised. '_Got_ it?"

"I don't get you, man…" Natsu turned away from Gajeel, mumbling under his breath. The iron-dragon slayer narrowed his eyes, catching a few less-than-friendly words as the fire mage took a seat, jerking open the nearest book. Wendy motioned to move, but decided against it, watching the surly man out of the corner of her eyes.

"Nat-su"' Wendy hesitated, twisting her hair in her small hands. 'Um, I think it would be _bad_ if that were to happen to us." She peered at the teen shyly through her lashes. Gajeel sighed audibly, letting his arms fall to his sides.

"That's putting it mildly."' Gajeel growled, clearing the roomed in two strides before taking a seat opposite the fire-dragon slayer. Natsu's mouth twitched as he scanned the tome in front of him, his eyes fixed in place. Gajeel smirked as he continued to stare at the shorter man, amused. 'I know you can hear me, Salamander." Natsu's eyes flashed up to meet the red ones burning across from him.

"So what if I can? I don't see the big deal." Natsu shrugged, earning him a punch to the face. All at once the two dragon slayers were scrapping in a heap on the floor, snarling incoherently in between bursts of fire and iron. Wendy yelped, narrowly dodging a blast of fire before colliding with a solid beam of steel.

"Owww…" Wendy crumpled to the ground, rubbing her forehead tenderly. The two brawling slayers stopped, Natsu landing a final kick.

"Sorry kid." Gajeel barked, rubbing his neck.

"You okay Wendy?" Natsu held out his hand to the sky-dragon slayer, helping her stand.

"I'm fine.'" Wendy answered, smiling. 'You two are really strong though." She laughed weakly. "I don't… I don't think it would be okay for us to get much stronger, you know?" She stared at the ground, her tiny hands balled into fists. Gajeel glared at Natsu, his eyes dark with blame. Natsu folded his arms over his chest, pouting.

"Awww man, not you too.'" He looked away sheepishly, running his hands through his hair. 'Just imagine how cool it would be to be a _real_ dragon." Natsu's gaze drifted dreamily, lost to the room.

"Moron, if you use your dragon slayer magic too much, you won't have to imagine what it'll be like.'" Gajeel glared at the pink-haired teen. 'Is that what you fucking want? It won't be like whatever fantasy you're in right now. It'll be brutal." Gajeel's words knocked Natsu back to reality, earning him a defiant glare.

"I can handle it."' Natsu breathed, "I'd be like Igneel." For a moment, Gajeel's face softened. Just for a moment.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do!"

"No, you fucking don't, Salamander!" Gajeel bellowed, nostrils flaring. Wendy let out a small '_eep_', backing away from the two instinctively. She scurried around the perimeter of the room, settling herself protectively behind one of the many stacks of books piled on the table.

"I'll just be over here." She said to no one in particular.

"Natsu, this isn't a game. It isn't something you can just _learn_. Once you turn, there's no going back. You heard what that Jade bastard said…"' Gajeel's voice was barely a whisper. 'It would consume you." Natsu's eyes widened, searching the iron dragon for any hint of insincerity.

"I wouldn't be _me_ anymore?" Natsu spoke to the room, fear etched in his eyes.

"No."

"That's bad."

"Yes."

"I'd hurt our friends?"

"It's possible. We all could. That's why,"' Gajeel mumbled at the floor, avoiding Natsu's gaze. 'That's why we have to control ourselves."

"What do we do?" Natsu's voice raised involuntarily.

"I don't know.'" Gajeel admitted. 'This is new for all of us. Metalicana didn't-"

"That's not good enough!'" Natsu roared, taking another step towards the iron mage. 'There's no way in hell I'll hurt our friends. I'd rather die!" Natsu fumed, shaking slightly.

"That's it."

"Yeah! So you can fuck yourself. Wait, what?" Natsu stared at the raven-haired man.

"Kill me." Natsu's mouth fell open, stumbling away from the taller man as he choked out the best response he could muster.

"Wha?!"

"Wendy too." Natsu continued to stare at Gajeel, a mixture of confusion and desperation mingled on his face. The other man's expression was inappropriately calm and steely in comparison, a slight frown forming over his lips.

"You'll do it, won't you Natsu?" Wendy's tiny voice sailed across the room, knocking the remainder of Natsu's senses loose.

"You're both nuts."

"We'd do it for you." Wendy spoke again, quieter this time.

"Yeah, if you go all scaly, the kid and I will definitely destroy you." Gajeel grinned, resting his hands on his hips. Natsu raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth lifting into a playful smirk.

"Oh, I see."' He punched a flaming fist into his palm. 'That'll be our plan?"

"Until we find a better one." Gajeel smiled hugely, teeth bared.

"Actually, that's why we asked you to meet us here, Natsu.'" Wendy waved at her friend from across the private reading room. 'There's still so much we don't know. Gajeel thought it would be a good idea to learn as much as possible about dragon slayer magic, so we figured the best place to start was here." She gestured at the books stacked on the table in front of her, smiling warmly at the fire-dragon slayer. Gajeel moved to the table, selecting a book from the top of the pile before kicking his feet up onto a neighbouring chair.

"Wouldn't it be easier to get Levy to help us with this?'" Natsu groaned, reopening the book he had been pretending to read earlier. 'She knows all kinds of stuff." Wendy looked up from her tome, watching her companions carefully. Gajeel lifted his gaze to the fire mage, his expression darkening.

"We're not asking her.'" His words had an air of finality to them, warning the younger mage to drop it. Natsu scowled into the pages of his giant tome, grumbling words under his breath. Gajeel sighed, rolling his eyes. 'We can't ask her or anyone else to help us with this, Salamander." Gajeel said gruffly, turning a page in his own book absentmindedly. "Not even our cats."

"Why not?" Both Natsu and Wendy asked at the same time.

"Do you really think it's a good idea?'" Gajeel frowned at the other two, 'Getting other people involved…" Natsu closed his eyes. Happy, _Lucy_.

"No, I guess not." He spoke.

"How do you think they'd react if we told them?'" Gajeel refolded his muscular arms over his chest, tilting his chair back. 'They'd be scared." He closed his eyes, breathing slowly.

"Yeah." Wendy's voice was no more than a whisper.

"But, I know Lucy would at least want to know." Natsu spoke quietly, conflicted. "She was with us when that Jade guy told us about Acnologia."

"Maybe. But wanting to know and actually knowing are two different things, Natsu.'" Gajeel's characteristically rough voice was almost soft as he continued. 'Do you want Bunny girl to _fear_ you?" Natsu dropped his gaze, frowning.

"Of course you don't." Wendy reached across the table, placing a tiny hand over Natsu's. Natsu smiled at her appreciatively, gaining confidence.

"So we're just going to do this on our own?'" His black eyes burned fiercely through the iron mage as he continued to stare down at the book in his lap. 'We're not going to trust our friends to help us when we need it most?" Gajeel snapped his book shut, dropping his feet to floor as his stood up. Natsu got to his feet, glaring up at the iron-dragon slayer.

"We can't." Gajeel's voice wavered.

"You're scared." Natsu whispered. It wasn't a question; he could see it deep in Gajeel's crimson eyes. _Fear_. The older man scowled defensively, his lips curling into a terrible snarl.

"I'm. Not."

"You're scared. You're scared you'll hurt people." Said Natsu flatly, his eyes softening. Gajeel inhaled sharply, turning his pained face from the prying eyes of the fire-dragon slayer.

"I can't…'" The iron dragon turned his back on the pink-haired teen, his rough voice barely audible. '…hurt _her_ again."

"You won't." Natsu stepped forward, his hand meeting the other man's shoulder.

"But that's why we need to tell them.'" Natsu continued. 'We don't want them to fear us, but, right now we're the ones who're scared." Gajeel's eyes widened, glad he was facing away from the other two. Wendy watched her fellow slayers, nodding sadly.

"We need their help." She whispered to the room.

"Tch…'" Gajeel pulled away from the pink-haired mage. 'Do whatever you like." His heavy boots thudded loudly against the hardwood floor, stomping to the door of the guild's library, throwing it open with a bang. Natsu and Wendy watched him leave, abandoning their own books as they reentered the main section of the library.

"What should we do?" Wendy asked, looking up at the fire-dragon slayer.

"The only thing we _can_ do."


	2. Eavesdropping

**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 2: Eavesdropping_

Levy stared oped-mouthed at her friend, words failing her. The two mages sat crouched behind a large bookshelf, listening as heavy footsteps marched away from their hiding place. For a moment, the girls froze, keeping absolutely still until they were both sure they were alone.

"It's the truth, Levy." Lucy whispered, tears filling her brown eyes.

"You must have misunderstood. It can't be true!" Levy shook her head, attempting to make sense of it all.

"I wish I did.'" Lucy mumbled, brushing tears out of her eyes. 'But that's what really happened. That dragon, he said Acnologia used to be _human_."

'_No_.' Levy mouthed silently, gripping her knees tightly to her chest.

"Levy, we have to find them." Lucy's voice brightened, blush tinting her cheeks. Levy continued to stare at the floor, feeling hot tears forming under her lashes. The taller girl extended her hand to the bluenette, lifting her into a standing position. For a moment they remained still, silently understanding the other's feelings. Turning, they broke into a run, sprinting in opposite directions. One, chasing the faint voice of the fire-dragon slayer. The other, listening for the heavy thud of steel-toed boots on hardwood.


	3. Found

**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 3: Found_

"Natsu!" Lucy's voice rang out across the empty guildhall. She continued to run, the empty darkness of the usually busy guildhall feeling strange. It was still so late. _How long had they been in the library_? Just outside, Lucy could make out two figures moving in the dim light of the moon.

"_Lucy_?" The taller figure spoke to the twilight, his face looming into view as the blonde mage approached.

"I'm going to find Carla." Said Wendy, leaving the two without another word. The tiny sky-dragon slayer vanished into the darkness of the early morning, smiling gently over her shoulder as she walked away.


	4. Confronted

**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 4: Confronted_

For once in the solid script mage's life, words had failed her. She felt her knees tremble as she locked eyes with the man she had been chasing. Her breathing came in laboured gasps, hitching painfully in her chest. _Man, he moves fast_. His eyes were nothing like she had ever seen before, and it was with great difficulty that hers remained fixed on his. She spoke not a word as her tiny body moved closer to his, mouth parted slightly. A mingle of expressions flashed across his face as she approached.

"Why Gajeel?" She managed to choke out, taking a final step towards the man, eyes shining. For a moment, the iron-dragon slayer remained silent, hands tightening into fists at his sides.

"Why _what_?" He finally growled, frowning down at the small script mage. _Why did it have to be her_?

"I heard everything." Her voice trembled. Gajeel inhaled sharply, eyes wide as he stared down at the bluenette.

"Everything?" He whispered, gritting his teeth. _Even_?

"I heard enough." Said Levy firmly, looking away.

"Then,'" Gajeel hesitated, his features darkening as he took a heavy step forward, towering over the little mage. 'You were eavesdropping."

"But-" Levy squeaked in surprise, backing up. She hadn't expected the iron mage to react the way he did.

"That was private." He growled, taking another step.

"I…" Her voice small as her back collided with the bookshelf she had been standing in front of. They were at the very back of the library, completely alone. It wasn't until this moment that Levy fully realized their current situation, blushing heavily.

"You had no right." His voice was rough, his stance powerful as he leaned over the girl, trapping her; his eyes burning into hers, and hers into his. She began shaking, angry spasms twitching all over her tiny body; her mouth set in a a determined line.

"I didn't have the right to know?" She spat angrily, her face reddening further. Gajeel lifted an eyebrow, amused. He smirked, bending down until they were eye-level. Levy tensed as his face neared her own. Still, she kept her expression even, unblinking.

"It's none of your business, Shrimp." Gajeel said coldly, his voice as steely as ever. Something inside Levy snapped.

"That's not your decision!'" She flung her tiny fists against his broad, muscular chest, hitting him repeatedly. Tears began pouring from her hazel eyes. 'Idiot." She breathed heavily as large, powerful hands caught her wrists mid flail.

"It isn't?" Gajeel's voice was playful as he listened to sound of her heartbeat escalating. _Beautiful_.

"N-no!" She whimpered, glaring in response. She did her best to look intimidating, turning Gajeel's smirk into a toothy grin.

"Gihihi…" He laughed, releasing the solid script mage. He ruffled her hair, earning him another round of slaps and punches to his abdomen. She swatted at him to stop, pushing her little hands roughly into his torso.

"I hate you, Gajeel! I hate you!" She cried, her words freezing him, his playful smile disappearing. She watched horrified as he took a step backward, turning his face from her. Levy placed her hands over her mouth, shaking her head. No.

"I get it." Gajeel's words suffocated Levy, silencing her. She closed her eyes, knowing the next words out of her mouth would change things between them forever.


	5. One Thing

**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 5: One Thing_

Natsu stretched comfortably over Lucy's bed, his feet hanging over the edge. He watched Lucy pace about the room, stopping now and then to speak, deciding against it. They had spent the walk to her apartment in uncomfortable silence, both wanting so badly for the other to say something. As they entered her bedroom, all the questions Lucy needed answered came spilling from her mouth in one long, poorly punctuated list. All the pink-haired wizard could do was stare, overwhelmed, at the celestial spirit mage.

"I don't know.'" He answered her first, second and last question sadly. 'And, I'm not sure how." He answered the others, dejected. Lucy hung her head, defeated, her feet fixed in place.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She pleaded softly with her teammate, knowing there wasn't. Natsu smiled appreciatively at the blonde, proud of his friend.

"You're the best, Lucy." She blushed at his compliment, rubbing her neck awkwardly.

"I'm serious, Natsu!'" Lucy frowned, sitting next to the teen. 'I'm scared… for you." It was his turn to blush at her words.

"For… _me_?" Natsu's eyes lit up, smiling.

"For _all_ of you!" Lucy corrected, her flushed face turning a deeper shade of red.

"You're a good person." Natsu smiled genuinely, staring unabashedly at the flustered girl.

"Wha-'" Lucy stammered, becoming increasingly aware of the fire-dragon slayer's presence on her bed. She shook her head, focusing on the topic at hand. 'Any_way_, let's do what we can to figure this out." Natsu frowned, flopping onto his back.

"I don't even know where to start, Luce." He said, closing his eyes.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do. I just want to help!" Lucy stated firmly. Natsu peered at her coyly, a smile forming over his lips.

"Well, there is _one_ thing you can do…"


	6. Confessions

**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 6: Confessions_

"I didn't mean that." Levy's voice was broken; barely more than a ghost of a whisper. _Not even a little bit_. The tall, muscular form of the iron-dragon slayer blurred as tears once again filled her eyes. She watched as the blurry mess slowly darkened, filling more space in her watery field-of-view. Levy rubbed her eyes frantically, hating herself for the careless things she had said to him.

"Shrimp, don't." Gajeel's gravelly voice was startlingly close, causing the tiny mage to jump in surprise. Rough, calloused hands thumbed over her cheeks, brushing away her tears. _He's so gentle_.

"Ga_jeel_…" came Levy's voice, her hands reaching up to grip the iron-dragon's wrists apologetically. Levy's fingers trembled, feeling the smooth, firm skin of his muscular forearms. _Warm_.

"I don't blame you…'" Gajeel's voice was painfully quiet. '…for hating me." She stared, heartbroken, at the expression on his face.

"I don't hate you, Gajeel.'" Levy's face relaxed into a warm smile, her hands sliding into his palms. 'I could never." She pulled his body into hers, throwing her arms around his waist. Gajeel stared down at the little mage, dumbstruck. He didn't move or speak as her tiny arms wrapped around his middle, grabbing at the fabric of his shirt.

"Levy." He moved instinctively, hugging her tight to his body, feeling her face against his chest.

"I forgave you a long time ago." She whispered, feeling his whole body relax in her arms.

"I don't deserve that." Gajeel mumbled into her hair. Levy listened to the strong, steady rhythm of Gajeel's heart mingled with sound of his breathing. _Mmmm_…

"Well, that's not your decision." Levy smiled into the iron mage's chest, liking the familiar scent of metal that lingered on his clothing.

"Heh…'" He laughed weakly, placing a hand under her chin, tilting her face toward his. 'Not my decision, eh?" He smiled mischievously down at the blue-haired mage, blush tinting her delicate features. She looked so small in his hands. _So small_.

"That's right.'" She pulled away from him, remembering their previous conversation. Her brow furrowed sadly at the loss of contact. 'I deserve to know, Gajeel." The iron-dragon slayer frowned, understanding.

"You don't want to get involved in this, Shrimp."

"Yes I do. I want to help you."

"You understand what we're up against?" Gajeel watched her carefully, eyeing her every movement. She nodded.

"Mmhmmm."

"And, you're not afraid?" He stared, hoping to catch her.

"I am.'" She admitted quietly, causing the iron mage's heart to pound painfully in his chest. 'I'm afraid I'll lose you." Gajeel stared open-mouthed at the small script mage, words failing him. _She couldn't mean_…

"Shrimp, you-"

"I love you, Gajeel."


	7. Distractions

**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 7: Distractions_

"I can't believe _this_ is what you wanted help with." Groaned Lucy, carrying a large stack of books. Natsu smiled sheepishly at the blonde, as they walked down the streets of Magnolia.

"Sorry, Luce. I really suck at researching stuff.'" Natsu yawned. 'It makes me sleepy." Lucy shot him a dark look.

"Well you could have at least carried some yourself!"

"Hahahaha… yeah.'" Natsu laughed, taking the books from Lucy. 'Here, I've got this." Lucy blushed as his hand brushed her arm in the exchange.

"Th-thanks." Lucy mumbled, righting herself.

"No problem. I should be the one thanking you.'" Natsu smiled appreciatively from behind the book pile. 'I can always count on you."

"It's nothing." Said Lucy, as they arrived once again at her apartment.

"Where do you want these?" Natsu elevated the stack of books in his arms.

"Hmmm… I do most of my reading in my bedroom. You can set them down in there." The blonde watched as her companion dropped the books unceremoniously onto the floor next to her bed.

"Sounds good." Said Natsu, flopping.

"Hey, what're you doing?"

"Like I said, reading makes me sleepy." Natsu shrugged, closing his eyes.

"But, you haven't even read anything!" Lucy protested, gesturing to the books on the floor.

"That's true.'" Natsu stared blankly at the mound of books piled next to Lucy's bed. 'I guess it wouldn't be fair to make you do this all by yourself."

"No." Lucy shook her head sagely, glad to see the pink-haired mage sifting through the heavy tomes.

"I'll try reading one of the smaller ones, then." Natsu selected a thin, modern-looking book with blue binding. _Weird_.

"Good." Lucy smiled approvingly before selecting a massive tome from the pile. The thing was huge; at least twice the size of any of the others. Lucy sighed before joining Natsu on her bed, cracking open the old, musty pages of _Lost Magic, A History_. They sat for a long time, the silence of the room disturbed intermittently by the fire-dragon's mischievous giggling. Eventually, Lucy's concentration was so broken from the frequent bursts of laughter that she slammed her book onto the bed, glaring at the other mage. But neither her sudden movement, nor her burning gaze lifted the fire-dragon's attention from the book he was reading.

"Oh ho _ho_…" Natsu laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"Honestly Natsu, _what_ is so funny about the book you're reading?'" Lucy huffed, annoyed. 'I mean, this is serious stuff."

"Not this one. This one's interesting." Natsu's eyes lit up. Lucy narrowed her brown eyes at the fire mage.

"Oh, _really_?'" She smirked, watching his face as he read on. 'I thought reading was boring for you?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"This one's great! It's not boring at all!" Natsu turned another page, nearing the middle of the thin book.

"Yeah?'" Lucy smiled warmly at the man. 'What's it about?"

"_Me_."


	8. What Did You Just Say, Levy?

**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 8: What Did You Just Say, Levy?_

"What did you just say?" Gajeel stared down at the little blue-haired mage, a blank expression on his face. His felt his hands go numb; his heart pounding madly in his ears. _She didn't_.

"Please don't make me say it again." Levy's voice was small, her courage gone. _Please_.

"You-" Words were failing him.

"Yes!'" She blurted out, 'I do." They stared at each other, eyes fixed in place. Levy's breathing hitched painfully in her chest as their staring contest continued. Gajeel opened his mouth to speak, closing it again before placing a hand over his eyes, smiling. The smile nearly broke Levy's heart.

"Please say something." Levy whimpered, her insides twisting painfully.

"That word,'" Gajeel's rough voice was quiet. 'Don't say it so casually." His hand fell to his side, revealing a pained look of longing. Gajeel's eyes burned into hers, his brow furrowed sadly as he looked down at the little mage.

"But I-"

"Because we're nakama, right?" Gajeel stopped her. Levy looked stricken, her arms wrapped protectively around her middle. She looked up into his eyes, wordlessly conveying what he refused to believe.

"Gajeel, _please_."

"Everyone in this guild… _loves_ each other. I get that." He looked away, unable to hold her gaze any longer. Her eyes widened.

"Yes.'" Levy's voice was firm this time as she took a step towards the iron-dragon slayer. 'I love my guild, and my comrades; they're my nakama. _You're_ nakama."

"Right." Gajeel's heart felt heavy in his chest.

"But… I'm only _in_ love with one man." Gajeel's head jerked back towards the solid script mage, face flushed. He gaped at the girl; a dazed expression crossing his features.

"Shrimp?" He managed, stepping forward; his legs moving on their own.

"Yes?" She laughed weakly, blushing as she averted her eyes to the ground.

"Look at me." He spoke, taking her face in his rough hands. She kept her eyes fixed on the old, wood floorboards of the library, feeling her face burn at his touch.

"No."

"I didn't think I'd ever get to do this, Shorty." He growled, confidence rushing back. Levy lifted her eyes, catching her breath as she looked upon the rarest, most beautiful thing she had ever seen; Gajeel's smile. And without further hesitation, he bridged the distance between them, crashing his lips onto hers in a passionate, hungry kiss.


	9. What Did You Just Say, Natsu?

**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 9: What Did You Just Say, Natsu?_

"What did you just say?" Lucy stared, horrified at the fire-dragon slayer, eyes darting to the book in his hands.

"This book must be magic or something."' Natsu grinned, turning over another page, his eyes fixed in place. 'Like, maybe it's about _the future_."

"Where did you get that?" Lucy's voice was unnaturally high.

"Hmmm? Sorry Lucy, I didn't catch that. This book is just too awesome."

"That book.'" Lucy whispered. 'Where did you get it?"

"Huh? Oh, I just picked it up off the floor. Why?" Natsu's concentration slipped momentarily, the ghost of a frown lingering on his face as he resumed reading. Lucy clambered over the edge of her bed, scanning the surrounding carpet. _Oh, no_!

"It's gone!" She whimpered, panicking as realization washed over her. _Fuck_.

"What's gone?" Natsu stopped reading altogether, eyes straying to the stellar spirit mage.

"M-my…" Lucy stammered, her eyes betraying her. Natsu's black eyes followed her gaze to the little blue book in his lap. A wry smile crossed the fire mage's lips as he turned the book over in his hands, reading the spine.

"Lucy, what _is_ this?"

"It's nothing!" She yelled, lunging for the volume.

"Tell me!" Natsu held the book close to his body, defending his treasure from the prying hands of the celestial spirit mage.

"Give it!" Lucy blanched, sweat forming on her brow as she climbed on top of the fire-dragon slayer, pinning him to the bed.

"I'll give it back, when you tell me what it is!" Natsu struggled to keep the little book in his possession as Lucy threw her legs over his lap, straddling him.

"It's private!'" She barked, grabbing Natsu's arm with both hands, causing the fire mage to retaliate; his free hand pressed firmly against the blonde's chest. 'Natsu!" Lucy squeaked as the pink-haired mage lifted himself into a sitting position, forcing the girl backwards.

"Private, eh?'" Natsu taunted. "Then why was _I_ in it?" He cocked an eyebrow, causing the blonde to blush.

"N-no reason!" Lucy squirmed in his lap, trying to escape. Natsu flung the book out of reach as he grabbed her hips, holding her astride him.

"I think there's a reason.'" The fire-dragon slayer's voice dripped with curiosity, eyes burning. 'And, I wanna _know_ that reason." Lucy's heart pounded frantically in her chest, earning the pink-haired mage's attention. His eyes darted from her guilty expression to her lavish chest, lingering as he watched the rapid rise and fall of her quick breathing, before returning to her flushed face. They locked eyes, waging a silent battle; a battle Lucy was losing, fast. She looked away, squirming as she attempted yet another escape. Natsu groaned in frustration as he held her against him.

"Natsu, this is _really_ embarrassing!" Lucy complained, pressing both hands against the fire mage's chest, feeling his breathing quicken. A look of panic crossed Natsu's face; his game losing its fun.

"Lucy, you seriously have to stop that." He growled, throwing the blonde a desperate look, his face reddening.

"Stop what?'" Lucy shot back, equally desperate. 'Let me go!" She continued to struggle in his lap, grinding against him.

"I'm serious."' His voice no longer playful. 'Stop _moving_."

"Then let go of me, jerk!" She whined, blinking madly.

"_Fuck_, Lucy.'" The fire-dragon slayer's voice was dangerously low, a dark expression shading his features. 'You don't understand." The stellar spirit mage stopped abruptly, feeling something hard pressed firmly against her panties. _No way_!

"N-natsu!" The blonde managed to blurt out, eyes wide, feeling the fire-dragon slayer's hands release her. But she didn't move; she sat frozen in her friend's lap, feeling the most intimate parts of him strained against her. _He wanted her_. They were too embarrassed to move or speak; neither one able to think or breath properly.

"What are we doing?" Natsu finally worded what they were both thinking, his heart pounding loudly in his ears.

"I don't know." Lucy breathed, searching her companion's eyes for an answer. They leaned in closer to one another, their chests touching.

"Luce?" Natsu frowned.

"Yeah?" Lucy's voice was quiet and distant.

"That book I was reading, tell me about it." It wasn't a question. It wasn't a game. It was real. Lucy inhaled sharply, knowing that if she told him the truth, their friendship would be irrevocably broken; if it wasn't already. _Goodbye, my friend_.


	10. Interrupted

**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 10: Interrupted_

Levy's tiny body froze in statuesque perfection; unblinking, unmoving. _He's kissing me_! The synapses in her brain fired, drowning out all other thoughts. Her ability to stand also became compromised; her knees giving out, dizziness washing over the little mage. The solid script user felt her back connect, once again, with the bookshelf behind her; grateful Gajeel had chosen the library, and not an open field, to spend his evening. Gajeel pulled his hands away from her face, lifting her off the floor by her tiny waist. Levy's hands clung to the iron mage's neck, feeling their bodies connect as she wrapped her legs around his hips. The iron-dragon slayer smiled into their kiss, feeling Levy's hands travel through his hair, tangling them in his dark mane. Gajeel's rough hands worked their way along Levy's hips and thighs. She tensed, feeling him grip her firm backside with one hand, hiking up her dress with the other. The little mage hummed nervously into their kiss as Gajeel widened his stance, causing Levy to lose her grip on the iron mage's hips; his large body taking up more space in between her thighs. She adjusted her legs so that he fit more comfortably against her, feeling _all_ of him. Levy gasped, breaking their kiss, blood rushing to her face. Gajeel's eyes burned into hers, wordlessly asking permission to continue. But no answer came, for at that moment, the still air of the empty library echoed with the distant creaking of the library's main door.


	11. The Diary

**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 11: The Diary_

"You already know what it is." Lucy spoke quietly.

"Your diary." Natsu stated, his face blank. The blonde mage nodded, feeling both relieved and nervous at the same time.

"Mmhmmm…"

"You wrote about me." His voice level, unreadable.

"Yes." Lucy cringed, knowing there was no way she could explain away the incriminating words in her journal.

"I'm sorry,'" Natsu frowned, 'for reading it."

"No, I'm sorry!'" Lucy blurted out. 'Reading it must have been really weird and confusing for you." She blushed. Natsu tilted his head, cocking an eyebrow, grinning.

"It wasn't weird." The fire mage smirked. Lucy stared, open-mouthed at the man.

"It wasn't?" The celestial mage managed to whisper, her face reddening. _Maybe he didn't get that far_.

"Nope.'" He leaned in closer to the girl, his arms winding around her middle. 'I thought it was interesting."

"Natsu,'" Lucy cautioned, feeling the fire-dragon slayer's hands roam under her tank top, settling over the clasp of her bra. 'You don't have to do this."

"Does it look like you're forcing me?" He grinned widely before prying the the metal clasps of Lucy's bra apart.

"_Natsu_." Lucy breathed, feeling his lips on her neck; his hands pulling her shirt over her head in one swift motion. _How did he get so good at this_?

"Wow Luce, I've seen these before, but…" The fire mage's voice trailed off as he stared down at the stellar spirit mage's bare chest, causing her to blush fiercely.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, throwing her hands over her chest, scowling.

"Don't.'" He frowned, pulling her arms away, revealing her body to him once again. 'Let me look at you."

"This is totally unfair." Lucy mumbled, looking away.

"You're right.'" He agreed, languidly removing his vest. 'Now we're even." She placed a hand shyly against his chest, watching his expression for any signs of hesitation.

"Are we really going to do this?" Lucy whispered, eyes locked onto his.

"…" Natsu smiled in response as he undid his pants.

"This is so sudden." Lucy gasped, unable to look away.

"Not according to your book." He smirked, watching the colour drain from his partner's face.

"You're evil."

"If you say so."


	12. Crossing The Line

**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 12: Crossing The Line_

"Thanks again, Carla.'" Came the quiet, nearly inaudible voice of the sky-dragon slayer. 'You're always looking out for me." Gajeel strained his hearing, heart pounding hard in his muscular chest. He listened to the distant conversation, not daring to blink or breathe. Judging by the subtle acoustics of their footsteps, the girl and her exceed were moving along the perimeter of the library, heading towards the opposite corner of the building. Levy remained frozen, clinging to the iron-dragon slayer, feeling the rapid rise and fall of his chest. Her eyes watched his as they moved with the direction of the intruders; he had a murderous look on his face that Levy had never seen before. She touched a small hand to his jaw, bringing his attention back to her. His red eyes softened at they met with her hazel ones. _Somehow_, Levy thought as Gajeel's lips brushed against her forehead, _he's soft and hard at the same time_. A flushed smile crossed the small script mage's lips as she was reminded, forcibly, of the hardest part of her slayer's body. _My slayer_? _When did I_…? Levy stifled a small squeal as Gajeel's hand slid up her dress. She stared pleadingly at the iron mage; eyes filled with a mixture of longing and uncertainty. He hooked his fingers over the waistband of her underpants, tugging them down over her lavish backside. He growled, shifting her weight against the shelf, yanking the offending material away; tossing her panties to the floor. Levy watched, mortified, as her delicates drifted to the ground. Gajeel followed her gaze, smirking.

"Even your shorts are little, eh Shrimp?'" He whispered. 'I wonder what the rest of you is like."

"_What_?" Levy's voice constricted into a shocked squeak; her eyes wide, ears red. The little mage watched as the iron-dragon slayer undid his belt with one hand, balancing her against the shelf with the other. She struggled to think straight as his pants came undone, revealing his full length. _He's huge_! His eyes never left her face as he guided the blue-haired mage's body away from the wall of books, feeling her legs wrap, once again, around his powerful hips, her body shaking with anticipation. Levy gasped, feeling his hot, hard cock against her delicate core. Gajeel shuddered, feeling her wetness against his iron rod.

"_Levy_.'" He growled her name, sending frantic shivers down her spine. 'This is going to hurt." The small script mage smiled gently up at the iron-dragon slayer, meeting his gaze; the red of his eyes no longer steely, but a blazing, molten iron.

"Mmhmmm." Levy wrapped her arms protectively around the man's neck, bracing herself. He lifted her, angling her hips. She inhaled sharply, feeling himself against her entrance. He gripped her tightly as he lowered her onto him, pushing the head of his shaft into her, waiting for permission to continue.

"Ready?" He breathed, his pierced brows raised in a strained look of concentration. Levy nodded, her body tightening reflexively in the iron-dragon slayer's arms. _This is it_.


	13. Friends No Longer

**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 13: Friends No Longer_

Natsu shifted his weight forward, rolling his shoulders. He gripped the sheets beneath them with one hand, guiding the celestial spirit mage with the other; his palm supporting the small of her back. His arm tensed, muscles flexed as he laid her gently under him, feeling her heartbeat through her skin. Natsu leaned over the girl, tugging her skirt over her thighs. Now, only a thin piece of cotton clothed the key-wielder. The sight of her near-naked body excited Natsu; a warm pressure building deep inside the fire-dragon slayer as he kicked off his pants in one fluid motion. Lucy blushed; the outline of his cock straining against his boxers. _Oh my_. The pink-haired mage rested his free hand over the blonde's navel, feeling her breathing quicken at his touch. Natsu breathed in a steadying breath, his hand shaking slightly as he traveled along the curves of her body. Lucy's eyes widened as Natsu's fingers trailed across her inner thigh, spreading her legs open. He lifted her hips from the bed, deftly removing the remaining piece of fabric covering her body. His ears reddened, blending in with his vibrant hair as he looked upon her naked form; eyes wandering over her bare breasts, waist and pelvis before resting on her exposed womanhood. Natsu's gaze lingered between her thighs before darting to Lucy's blushing eyes. Wordlessly, he stripped away his boxers; his manhood unrestrained. Lucy gasped at the sight of him, feeling the heat in her face intensify. Natsu followed her gaze, grinning.

"Like what you see, Luce?" He laughed, nudging her legs apart with his hips.

"Natsu!" Lucy's face burst into colour; the red of her cheeks spreading to her ears and neck.

"A simple yes would have been enough." Natsu smirked, taking position; his length resting against her delicate folds. Lucy inhaled sharply, feeling him at her entrance; her loins throbbing. A slow, bridled ache began building inside her, needing him.

"Fine, yes!" The blonde retorted, frustration marring her features. She glared at the fire mage, watching his face soften; his smirk gone.

"Yeah?'" He asked again, searching her eyes carefully. 'Is this what you want?"

"Yes." They locked eyes, filling the remaining space between them; their bodies tangled together. Lucy shuddered as Natsu dropped his hips, sinking himself into her, her blunt nails digging into his neck and back. A low moan escaped his lips as he pushed inside, feeling resistance. Lucy's back arched in response, body shaking. She sucked in, her breathing shallow. _Damn it_.

"Are you okay?" Natsu's voice was strained; his body urging him to move.

"Y-yeah…" Lucy whimpered, feeling her body adjust to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to settle into her further; the tip of his shaft ramming painfully against her maidenhead. Natsu's brow furrowed, feeling her body shaking in his hands.

"Should we stop?"

"No.'" Lucy's voice was small, but her eyes burned with bold determination. 'I want you." Natsu placed a hand to her cheek, kissing the stellar spirit mage's forehead.

"I love you." He breathed, his lips trailing down her neck. Lucy opened her mouth, words failing her. Her mind blanked, fumbling over the last vestiges of conscious thought. _He loves me_! A warm sensation flowed over Lucy as her lover continued to kiss over her shoulders and chest. Natsu flicked a tongue hungrily over her taut nipple, thumbing the other roughly. The girl moaned at his aggressive teasing, her insides tightening around him. The fire-dragon slayer hissed, breathing through his teeth, fighting the urge to move. His hot breath tickled at the skin of her chest, sending waves of shivers over her body. He smirked into her neck, nipping at her ear. Lucy's hands moved on their own, winding through his hair, her whole body melting under him. Natsu kissed Lucy, tasting her. She welcomed him fully into her mouth, exploring his with her tongue, moaning; the noise breaking the last of his resolve. He thrust into her, breaking through the thin muscle of her hymen, sheathing himself inside her. The celestial mage let out a strangled cry; her muscles spasming around him. Slowly, Natsu pulled away from the blonde before pushing himself back into her, settling into a restrained rhythm. Lucy's hips moved up to meet him, whimpering as he filled her over and over. Their speed increased; both mages panting heavily. Natsu's fingers bruised into his partner's hips; his entire body rigid. He was getting dangerously close. He growled, feeling her tighten responsively, her back lifting off the bed.

"Natsu!" She screamed his name; nails anchored in the firm flesh of his back. He groaned, feeling her drag them over his tense shoulder blades; excitement coursing through him. _So close_. He rammed into her; harder, faster. They were both nearing their limit; bodies shaking, hearts pounding. Lucy kissed Natsu as he brought her over the edge, moaning into his mouth; her legs trembling in orgasm. _Fuck, that feels good_.

"Sorry Luce, I can't hold back any longer.'" Natsu rasped, breaking their kiss. 'You feel too fucking good." But Lucy was only half listening; still drowning in the waves of pleasure that were crashing over her. His pace intensified, sweat beading over his toned body. He crashed into her over and over, throwing his head back on the final thrust, releasing into her; he growled her name at his zenith, feeling her body respond to his. After a few moments, he pulled himself from her, collapsing to the bed.

"I love you." Lucy's voice lifted the dragon slayer's head. He watched her with hooded eyes as she curled up to his body; her head and hand resting over his frantically beating heart. He smiled into her tousled storm of blonde hair, wrapping his arms around her, letting his head fall back; exhaustion taking over. They drifted to sleep, breathing deeply in each others' arms, blissfully unaware that a certain dragon slayer and her cat had, at that moment, unluckily chosen to walk past the open-windowed apartment of a certain celestial spirit mage.


	14. Should've Stayed Away

**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 14: Should've Stayed Away_

"_Ga_jeel…'" Levy's voice was shaky, stopping the dragon slayer. His body ached to bring her down over him, but he remained still, holding her tightly in his massive hands.

"Mmmm?" He made a noise in his chest, inviting Levy to speak.

"When you told me,"' The bluenette hesitated, 'that you thought you'd never get to do _this_, what did you mean?" Gajeel stared at the girl, confusion and frustration mingled in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He asked gruffly, readjusting her in his strained arms, muscles bunching. Levy blushed, biting her lip as his arousal rubbed against her clit, causing her to whimper.

"When you- ahhh!'" Gajeel transferred her weight to one arm; his free hand finding her sensitive button, his fingers stroking her. 'Ga_jeel_!" His ears reddened at the sound of his name on her lips as he touched her. Levy moaned as he inserted a long finger into her heat, tilting her head back against the shelf. Gajeel nipped at her exposed flesh, trailing burning kisses along her neck and shoulders.

"When I _what_?" He asked, mouth muffled slightly against her skin as he inserted another finger. Levy cried out, feeling her inner walls tremble.

"When you…'" She tried answering, her breathing erratic. 'When you kissed me!" She finally blurted out, losing control of her volume. Gajeel smirked, understanding.

"Oh,'" He grinned, watching her expressions change as he moved his hand. 'No, I wasn't expecting _this_. This is more than I could've ever hoped for." Gajeel smirked. "Not that I didn't think about it." Levy's eyes widened, her expression unreadable.

"Kiss me, Gajeel Redfox." It was his turn to blush, his face reddening at the bluntness of her request. He obeyed, eyes closing as he kissed her, gently this time. Levy whined as his hand slipped away from from her womanhood, finding her hip. She brought her tiny hands to his face, pulling him closer, longing for his touch. Her body called out for his, arching with every teasing sweep of his tongue. Levy moaned, feeling the head of his swollen member press further into her. Gajeel pulled his face from hers, eyeing her hungrily, wanting her.

"You should've left me alone, Shrimp.'" He growled, his voice no longer playful. 'You should've walked away." His eyes burned into hers with an intensity Levy had never seen before. Shivers cascaded along her spine; her heartbeat erratically uneven. A choked gasp rose in Levy's throat as she felt Gajeel's crushing fingers bruise into the flesh of her hips, his callused palms rough against her skin. She trembled, knowing that within moments, she'd finally feel him inside her; something she had secretly longed for since she first laid eyes on the man. His form haunted her dreams from the very beginning; nightmarish images at first, waking her in the small hours of the morning. But over time, those sleepless nights transformed into something _else_. _When exactly did it happen_? _The Grand Magic Games_? _Tenrou Island_? _The Fairy Festival_? _No_. It had been there all along.

"I've never been good at staying away from you." She whispered, halting the man. He closed his eyes, frowning.

"No, you're not." He agreed, voice quiet. Levy watched his face darken; guilt blackening his features.

"_Gajeel_.'" She breathed, feeling his muscles tighten. 'If I told you to stop, would you?" Levy stared up at the man she loved, searching for the answer she already knew.

"What kind of question is that?'" Gajeel's eyes were wide, mouth open in shock. 'Of course I'd fucking stop!" He turned his face away from hers, his features reddening darkly.

"I know you would.'" Levy's voice brought him back to her; his pained expression breaking her heart. 'You may be a dragon, Gajeel, but you're no monster."

"You don't know what I'm capable of." He mumbled, avoiding her eyes.

"Yes, I do." He flinched at her words, feeling the air leave his lungs.

"Yeah." Was all he could manage.

"You won't hurt me again." She said, tightening her legs around his hips, forcing him to look at her.

"Never." His rough voice was unusually soft, his eyes equally gentle. They stared at each other, moving closer together until their noses were practically touching. Gajeel had to hunch forward to meet the little mage halfway; Levy reaching upwards. They kissed, bringing their bodies together.

"_Please_…'" Levy moaned, pulling his hips into her, feeling him at her entrance. Her tiny hands gripped his broad, muscular back; his skin tensing at her touch. 'Take me." Without hesitation, the iron-dragon slayer pushed into her, stretching her open. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as he filled her, inch by agonizing inch; it was more painful than she had ever imagined it would be, and she had imagined this moment a thousand times over. He moved torturously slow, sinking deeper into his impossibly small script mage, her muscles spasming around him.

"Fuck,'" Gajeel growled, feeling resistance. He had expected this, and yet, he wasn't prepared for the naked look of anguish in her hazel eyes. _Levy, no_. 'I'm sorry, Levs." He spoke, his voice breaking.

"I'm okay.'" She lied, feeling her insides adjust his his size, both knowing with blinding clarity that he was only halfway inside her. He nodded at her words, his breathing rapid. He could feel her, _all_ of her, and it was driving him crazy. All of his senses were going wild, and they were all focused on one thing: Levy McGarden. After a few moments, the little mage relaxed in his hands. Gajeel felt her body shift around him, his willpower draining rapidly.

"This is going to hurt, Levy.'" Gajeel promised again, his tone apologetic. She looked at him reassuringly, her face hot and flushed. She couldn't help but shake as he pulled himself nearly all of the way out of her, before sinking back in. He plunged inside in one, swift motion, breaking through her delicate maidenhood; both mages crying out into the still air of the library. Levy whimpered, eyes filling with tears. Gajeel waited, eyebrows knitting together as he brought his hand to her face, kissing her forehead. She blinked, smiling weakly at the raven-haired man who beamed down at her in response. 'That's my girl." He whispered fondly, causing Levy's flushed face to redden further. _His girl_. Her body had never felt so _full_ before. She could feel him, _all_ of him; his entire being touching her. Everything. She was completely dominated by him, body and mind. He was inside her in more ways than one, and for the first time, Levy knew that it was the same for him. _He loves me_.

"Make love to me." Levy whispered, eyes burning with desire. Gajeel smiled, his studded brows raised, kissing her passionately as he slowly moved inside her. She moaned into his mouth, heat coursing through her body with every laboured thrust. His pace remained steady; a slow, hard rhythm. A new, burning ache was building inside of the bluenette, washing away the the pain in her loins. He pushed his way into her, over and over again; her body bending and bowing at the sensation. She whined in desperation, feeling him spread her as he angled his hips backwards, deepening their union. She moaned his name as her hips settled completely over him, before being lifted upwards again. Gajeel growled, his deep voice reverberating in his chest; a predatory sound of pleasure that sent shockwaves coursing through Levy's core; her inner walls squeezing him in response.

"Fuck, Levy.'" The dragon slayer's gruff voice was all gravel. 'You're so _tight_." Sweat formed over his sculpted form, his entire body rigid. Levy rocked her hips, meeting him as he ascended into her once again.

"Mmmmm…'" The bluenette hummed in pleasure. '_Faster_." She whimpered, feeling him speed up, his pelvis crashing into her. She hissed through her teeth, inhaling sharply as the iron dragon rammed into her again. A dizzying, overwhelming wave pulsed through her; her back arching, nails digging into the thick fabric of Gajeel's collar. He ravaged her mouth with his tongue, exploring her; his hands forcing her down over his cock. She moaned, feeling her tiny body tighten around his shaft, her mind blanking.

"I'm so close." Gajeel's voice distant; his breathing laboured. Her scent filled his lungs, flooding his senses with her arousal. The iron mage's knees shook as he slammed into her narrow folds, crying out into the darkness as he released inside the solid script mage. Gajeel staggered forward, leaning their bodies weakly against the bookshelf. Levy trembled in his lap; chest heaving. They remained there, holding each other tightly, neither one wanting to break their embrace. Gajeel dropped his forehead against Levy's, closing his eyes as he caught his breath; black hair falling around his face. His hand gripped the shelf behind Levy for support, feeling her arms wrap weakly around his neck. Comfortable silence fell over them as they held each other, their senses numbed. Neither Levy nor Gajeel heard the distant sound of hurried footsteps and the creaking of wood as a certain sky-dragon slayer and her exceed took their leave.


	15. Run To Fairy Hills

**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 15: Run To Fairy Hills_

"Carla, I'm really scared." Wendy whispered, shivering in the night air as she exited the empty guildhall, her little feet pattering against the cobblestone of Magnolia's dark streets.

"I'm a little shaken myself." Carla's hushed voice answered.

"What do you think that _was_?'" The small sky-dragon-slayer wondered aloud, hands clenched together at her chest. 'Some sort of monster?"

"I don't know.'" The exceed flew up beside the blue-haired girl. 'But we'll have to report what we heard to the rest of the guild."

"Yeah.'" Wendy nodded. 'I wouldn't want anyone getting hurt."

"Right, I think that's the best course of action.'" She flew higher as they turned a corner. 'Once we're back at Fairy Hills, we'll speak with Miss Erza immediately."

"That's smart, Carla. She'll definitely know what to do.'" Wendy sighed. 'I'd investigate it myself, but, I sensed its presence; its energy was overwhelming." Her eyes were wide with fear.

"You did the right thing."' Carla answered curtly, arms crossed. 'It would have been dangerous for you to face it alone."

"Mmhmm…'" The young dragon-slayer nodded as she climbed the stone steps of the all-girls' dorm. 'But you know, there was something almost _familiar_ about the presence I felt back there." Carla stared down at her friend, contemplating her words.

"Well, there's no sense jumping to any rash conclusions."' Carla answered, frowning. 'Let's find help first."

"But Carla!'" Wendy's eyes flew to her winged companion. 'What if _that_ happened?"

"Wendy…" The exceed looked away.

"What if,'" Wendy hugged her arms around her body. 'What if it's already too late to stop it?"

"Child, no!" Carla flew in front of the girl, placing her paw gently on the blue-haired mage's head.

"But…'" Tears filled the small mage's eyes. 'What if our friends have already turned into _real_ dragons?" The white exceed stared wide-eyed at her companion.

"Pull yourself together." She managed to say as she grabbed the sky-dragon slayer's hand with her paw, yanking her into a brisk run. They sprinted through the corridors of Fairy Hills, punctuating the stillness of the early morning with the light drumming of footsteps and hushed conversation.


	16. Come On!

**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 16: Come On!_

"Natsu, what'll people say if we arrive together?" Lucy blushed as the pink-haired mage caught her hand in his. The two wizards moved towards Magnolia's centre, strolling lazily in the mid-afternoon sunshine.

"I don't know.'" Natsu shrugged. 'We're always doing stuff together."

"Yeah, but this is _different_!" She held up their hands, making her point.

"Meh, I don't see the big deal." Natsu grinned, kissing the blonde on her reddening cheek.

"Natsu!" Lucy whined.

"What?"

"I _really_ don't want to go to the guild right now." Lucy sighed, her imagination running wild. _Levy's never going to let me live this down_."

"Are you embarrassed?" Natsu's voice pulled Lucy out of her torturous daydream, stopping the girl.

"Yes."

"Of us?" Natsu's eyes burned fiercely into Lucy's, searching for an answer.

"No!" Lucy's jaw fell open.

"Then, why?"

"I've just never, _done_ this before…" Lucy stared at her feet, her face hot under his fiery gaze.

"Me neither." Natsu smiled at the celestial spirit mage, re-grabbing her hand with vigour. He pulled her along the main roads, the guildhall looming into view.

"Can't we just head back to my place?'" Lucy begged, knowing there was no escape. 'I mean, we didn't get any reading done and-"

"Sorry Luce, can't do that.'" Natsu grinned at the girl, enjoying himself. 'I promised Wendy we'd…" Natsu trailed off, the colour draining from his face.

"Natsu?"

"We didn't get any reading done." Natsu said flatly.

"No."

"Lucy, you're right.'" Natsu grabbed her shoulders steering her around. 'We should go back."

"Natsu!'" Lucy stood her ground, staring at the fire-dragon slayer, her eyes narrowing. 'What's up?"

"Metalhead's gonna kill me." The pink-haired youth laughed sheepishly.

"Well, it can't be helped.'" Lucy sighed, empathizing with him. 'You guys were all supposed to do research."

"Yeah." He agreed, his voice thick with guilt.

"Come on,'" Lucy grabbed his hand, leading him towards the hall. 'Let's both get this over with." Lucy gripped Natsu's hand tightly as they stepped over the threshold, marching bravely towards their fate.


	17. Let's Go!

**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 17: Let's Go!_

"Cut it out, Shrimp." Gajeel smiled, eyes closed from his position on Levy's bed. The iron mage was sprawled across the entire thing, leaving little room for anything else.

"Gajeel, we have to go!" Levy whispered aggressively, tugging his arm ineffectually.

"Remind me again, _why_?" He grunted, opening an eye. The iron-dragon slayer watched her, amused, as she continued to pull on his arm, making no progress whatsoever in lifting the large man from her small bed.

"Because!'" Levy hissed, 'Boys aren't allowed in Fairy Hills. I'm breaking all sorts of rules by having you here." She puffed her cheeks in frustration, throwing Gajeel's heavy, steel-toed boots into his chest, winding him. He glared at her, grabbing the little fairy by her waist.

"That wasn't very nice, Shorty.'" He picked up the bluenette, tossing her over his shoulder. 'First you invite me over, then you kick me out?" He smirked as she struggled in his arms, flailing.

"It was late!" Levy whined.

"So, the rules don't count past three in the morning?" Gajeel grinned, enjoying himself.

"We were tired!'" The small script mage cried. 'We couldn't just sleep in the library!"

"No, but I could've went home." The iron dragon dropped the little fairy onto the bed, watching her pert breasts bounce into the fall.

"But…'" Levy blushed, looking away. 'I needed _help_ getting home…" The bluenette's voice trailed off, her ears blazing. Gajeel stared down at the little mage, hearing her mumble something that sounded suspiciously like 'needed you to carry me'. A gentle smile crossed his features.

"I know." The raven-haired man gathered his clothes that were scattered over the book-laden floor, stepping into his pants. He threw Levy her dress as he did up his belt, pulling on his steel-toed boots. The small script mage watched him transform in front of her, enjoying the show. She marvelled at his perfect, muscular form as he marched about the room. Her eyes traveled up his body, lingering here and there, watching as his rough hands tensed, tying up his boots. She felt safe in those hands; protected and cherished. Her eyes moved next along the studs in his arms, liking the way they punctuated his body. With a sigh, she watched him use those arms to pull his tunic over his head, concealing his toned chest; her show over.

"…"

"Hey, I thought we were in a hurry." Gajeel said, crossing his arms over his chest. Levy jerked her head up, meeting his unreadable gaze.

"Oh!" The fairy began fumbling with her dress as she pulled it over her head, blushing as she struggled to clothe herself.

"Settle down, Shrimp.'" Gajeel laughed, his hands righting her. 'There ya go." He grinned, ruffling her hair. She giggled as he scooped her off the bed, feeling her body pressed firmly to his chest.

"Thanks." She whispered, clinging to him as they crossed the room in two strides.

"Yeah, yeah.'" He mumbled, blushing slightly as he climbed through the open window, holding onto the frame with one hand. 'Brace yourself." He cautioned before letting go, landing heavily in the grass below. Levy rested her head against his shoulder as he carried her towards the guild, receiving confused, hostile glances from onlookers as they neared their destination. Gajeel scowled darkly, growling under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Levy finally asked.

"People are talkin' shit about us." He snarled, nodding his head in the direction of two passing strangers. Levy looked up at the iron dragon, smiling.

"I don't care." She said, touching his face.

"You would if you could hear them, Levy." He said lowly, glaring darkly through the crowd.

"What are they saying?" She asked, frowning.

"That you look like I…'" His voice trailed off sadly, his studded brows furrowed together. 'You don't wanna know." Levy blushed darkly, her imagination filling in the blanks.

"Oh." She whispered, feeling her heart sink in her chest.

"Yeah.'" He said flatly as they neared the guildhall, stopping. He lowered her gently to the ground, placing a heavy hand on her head. 'We're almost there. You good to walk the rest of the way?" Levy nodded sadly, feeling teary-eyed.

"Mmhmmm…" Her face was screwed up in a pained grimace. _I hate this_.

"Whoa, hey!'" Gajeel raised his eyebrows in alarm, taking the little mage's face in his large hands. 'Why such a scary face?"

"I hate them." Levy whispered coldly. The iron dragon stared in awe at the bluenette; unmasked disbelief marring his features.

"…"

"They don't even know you, and…" Her words became muffled in angry sobs; her hands rubbing violently against her eyes and cheeks.

"…'" Gajeel stared, open-mouthed at the fairy, blush reddening his ears. 'You're _really_ bothered by this." Levy's eyebrows raised sadly at the surprise in Gajeel's voice.

"Of course I am.'" Levy spoke quietly. She stared up at the raven-haired man as she stepped forward, taking his hand gingerly in her own. 'It hurts me when people talk badly about you."

"They're just words, Lev.'" Gajeel intertwined his fingers with hers as they resumed walking. 'I'm used to it."

"It's not fair!'" Levy said loudly, causing onlookers to look away in shock. She marched forward, dragging the iron mage along. 'Come on, Gajeel!" Her tiny features were set in a firm scowl as they walked briskly towards the guildhall. Levy winced; her legs still shaky from the night before. _Get it together, Levy; he's going to notice you're still in pain_. Levy's eyes widened as she stopped abruptly, causing Gajeel to collide with her back.

"Hey!'" Gajeel, barked, steading himself. 'Why'd you stop?" He stared past the blunette, following her gaze to the front doors of Fairy Tail.

"They're going to notice.'" Levy whispered, face paling. 'Lucy's going to…" Her voice trailed off, causing Gajeel to strain his hearing.

"Bunny girl's gonna do what?" The iron dragon cocked an eyebrow, stepping around to face the small script mage.

"The whole guild is going to see us together!" Levy yelled, hands flying to her reddening face. Gajeel's mouth fell open in response, face draining of colour.

"I didn't think about that." He said weakly, mind racing.

"Lu-chan's going to kill me." She breathed, hands fidgeting with her dress.

"Fuck this.'" Gajeel growled, turning on his heel. 'I'm heading home."

"Gajeel!'" Levy grabbed him by the wrist, holding him in place. 'You can't make me go in there alone!"

"I'm not fucking going!'" He snarled, eyes wide. 'I don't wanna deal with those idiots right now, got it?"

"We're going.'" Said Levy. 'We'll just act like we always do, okay?"

"That's not going to work.'" He gritted his teeth together, ears burning. 'Salamander'll know."

"Eh?'" Levy gaped at the man, cheeks blazing. 'How?"

"You smell like me." Said Gajeel under his breath, looking away from Levy's blinking face.

"We'll have to face them eventually." She managed to say after some time, heart beating hard in her chest.

"Argh!'" The iron mage stormed forward, throwing the tiny fairy over his broad shoulders. 'Fine! Let's go!"


	18. Face Your Demons

**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 18: Face Your Demons_

The guild doors burst forward, light flooding into the packed hall. The tall, shadowy form of Fairy Tail's resident iron-dragon slayer marched, heavy-footed over to the bar, carrying what people could now see was Fairy Tail's own solid script mage, Levy McGarden. The guildhall erupted into noise; groups of mages chattering animatedly, brawls beginning and ending here and there, wizards discussing missions at the job board. Amidst the chaos, Mirajane Strauss walked comfortably, deftly dodging a full stein of beer as she made her way to the bar. The iron mage kept a trained eye on the barmaid as she approached them, his body tensing under her sweet, accusing gaze.

"Hello, you two." Her honeyed voice was steeped in venom.

"Hi Mira." Levy mumbled, unable to control the shaking in her voice. _She knows_. Gajeel grunted a quick 'hello' before throwing a screw into his mouth, grinding the metal against his teeth. Levy tore her eyes from the takeover mage, blinking under the pressure of her searching gaze. After some time, Levy chanced a quick look at her partner, hoping to catch his attention. He could feel her eyes on him as he stared at the wall ahead, taking all of his willpower to not look down at the bluenette. He sighed in relief when she finally looked away, his nerves relaxing.

"My, my…'" Gajeel jumped in his seat at the demon girl's address. 'Did you have a rough night?"

"What?" The iron mage's face paled.

"You both look so tired."' Mirajane cooed. 'Did something happen?" Both Levy and Gajeel blushed, hearts racing in their chests.

"…" They remained silent, collecting themselves as they did their best to remain calm, failing miserably.

"Come to think of it…" The takeover mage continued. 'Yesterday was interesting for other guild members as well." Mirajane smiled mischievously at the pair, cleaning a mug absentmindedly behind the counter.

"Nothing happened." Gajeel said in his most convincing voice, glaring at the fair-haired barmaid.

"Is that so?'" Mirajane cocked an eyebrow, turning away from her victims. 'I guess it's nothing then." She sighed, picking up another glass. Levy glanced nervously up at Gajeel, this time meeting his steely gaze.

"Say, Levy…'" Levy whimpered, face bursting into colour, her head snapping back to face the taller girl. 'You were in the library yesterday evening, weren't you?"

"Yes." The bluenette whispered, feeling her throat tighten.

"You must have left after I closed up for the night.'" The takeover mage smiled across the counter, trapping her prey. 'That's very unlike you."

"I…'" Levy's voice cracked. 'I lost track of time."

"Was it good?"

"What?!" Levy squeaked, her breathing hitching in her chest. Gajeel coughed, choking on the scrap of iron in his mouth.

"The book you were reading,"' Mirajane smiled. 'it must have been interesting."

"Oh y-yeah!'" Levy laughed nervously, running her hands through her hair. 'It was." Gajeel's face blanked, remembering his purpose. _Fuck, the research_!

"I gotta go!" He threw his legs onto the floor, jerkily moving toward the library. Levy watched, horrified, as the iron mage disappeared behind the library door, leaving her alone with the takeover mage.

"That was strange.'" Mirajane giggled. 'Don't you think, Levy-chan?" Levy shook her head, trying to look casual.

"Was it?" Levy stood up, wanting nothing more than to rush after the raven-haired jerk. She stared longingly at the door, judging the distance from the bar.

"You know,'" The sickeningly sweet voice of the demon girl swept over the small script mage mage, sending unpleasant shivers down her spine. 'I don't remember seeing Gajeel leave last night either… weird."

"Mmmhmmm…" Levy hummed, sweat forming over her neck. She started walking towards the library door, eager to end the conversation, careful not to make any sudden movements.

"Heading off to the library again?" Mirajane asked, knowing the answer.

"Ahuh…" Levy crept away, her knees shaking.

"Levy-chan,'" The demon's voice was unusually stern. 'be sure to take your _books_ home with you this time, okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" The small script mage sprinted to the door of the library, throwing it open without a second look behind her.


	19. ALL Your Demons

**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 19: ALL Your Demons_

"Well, that was fun.'" Mirajane sighed, picking up another empty glass from the counter. 'And it looks like today's my lucky day." The takeover mage grinned evilly as Fairy Tail's doors swung open. Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's resident fire-dragon slayer sauntered forward to his usual table, hand-in-hand with Lucy Heartfilia, the stellar spirit mage.

"Oh, hi Mirajane!" Lucy jumped, noticing the barmaid approach their table. Natsu grinned sheepishly between the two, not noticing a certain blue exceed climb onto the bench next to him.

"Natsu, you never came home last night.'" Happy's eyes filled with tears. 'I ran into Carla when I was out looking for you, and she told me all sorts of scary things!"

"Hey buddy.'" The pink-haired mage smiled apologetically at his friend. 'Sorry, I must have lost track of time. Wait, scary things? That sounds cool!"

"What _kinds_ of scary things?" Lucy leaned in, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, that's right…'" Said Mirajane, taking a seat. 'Wendy mentioned hearing some strange noises last night on her way to Fairy Hills."

"Yeah!'" Happy nodded. 'Carla said they were trapped in the library with a monster!"

"Oh my." The takeover mage smiled.

"Whoa!"' Natsu's eyes were shining. 'That is cool!"

"Wait,'" Lucy's eyes widened. 'How would a monster get into the guild's library without anyone noticing?"

"That's the mystery.'" Mirajane stared accusingly at the blonde. 'Erza went with Wendy to investigate early this morning, but when they got there, it was gone."

"Weird." Natsu nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, very strange."' The demon girl agreed. 'But what's even weirder, is that Wendy reported the same experience on her way home from the library."

"Whoa, really?'" Natsu leaned forward. 'Two monsters in one night?"

"Yep.'" Mirajane smiled coyly. 'One in the library, and the other… in Magnolia's apartments."

"Which _apartment_ building?" Lucy whispered, feeling her cheeks get hot.

"The one closest to the guild."

"…" Lucy stared at the older girl, feeling her stomach drop.

"Actually,'" The takeover mage continued. 'Isn't that _your_ building, Lucy?"

"Um…"

"You were home last night, weren't you?"

"I was." Lucy swallowed, her throat dry. _She's evil_.

"Natsu was with you, wasn't he?"

"We were doing research!" Lucy slapped her hands onto the table, standing.

"And other stuff." Natsu said under his breath, resting his head on his arms. Lucy glared down at the teen, feeling her stomach twist uncomfortably.

"Well, whatever it was that you were doing…'" Mirajane ascended from the bench, turning her back on the two. 'Be sure to do it _quieter_ next time."

"Aye!" Lucy crumpled onto the bench, ears blazing. Happy blinked, staring between the two, an evil expression blackening his features.


	20. Together

**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 20: Together_

"That was awful." Lucy mumbled

"Could have been worse." Natsu yawned.

"Worse? Do you even realize what just happened?" The blonde frowned, face still red from embarrassment.

"Stuff." Natsu shrugged.

"Gah! You're so thick.'" Lucy thumped her head against the wood of the table. '_Natsu_… it's obvious Mira knows." Lucy whispered, careful to keep her voice down.

"So?"

"Natsu, she _knows_!" Lucy growled.

"Knows _what_?" Natsu frowned, voice dropping.

"That we… were together."

"We're always together, though."

"No, you idiot. TO-GETH-ER." She gestured dramatically between them.

"Oh!" Natsu blushed, his face blending in with his vibrant hair. Happy watched their interaction from the bench, totally forgotten.

"It finally happened." Both mages snapped their heads in the exceed's direction.

"What did you say, cat?" Lucy's voice was shrill.

"You two are in _LOVE_!" Happy sang loudly, causing the din of the guildhall to quiet.

"Shut it, cat!" Lucy stood, throwing a nearby plate at the winged feline, missing. The dish whizzed past the exceed's ear, shattering into the table adjacent their own. Food and ceramic shrapnel assaulted the surrounding mages, throwing Fairy Tail into renewed chaos; brawls breaking out over the entire hall. Lucy grabbed the fire mage by his vest before he could enter the fray, dragging him to the library. They sprinted for the door, jumping over fallen fighters and table scraps, throwing themselves inside the quiet haven.


	21. Found You

**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 21: Found You_

"I can't believe he left me back there." Levy mumbled to herself. The bluenette puffed out her cheeks, passing section after section; the smell of dust and parchment relaxing her. _Where did he go_? She looked around, listening for any sign of movement in the vast emptiness of the guild library. With a small jump, she heard the sound of the main door opening and closing. _Found you_.


	22. Split Up

**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 22: Split Up_

"Luce, we should split up." Natsu stared intently at the blonde.

"Why?" Lucy folded her arms over her still-heaving chest, catching her breath.

"I gotta find as many books on dragons and dragon slayer magic as possible before Wendy and Metalhead get here.'" He gave a pleading smile. 'I can cover twice as much ground with you helping me."

"Fine.'" The stellar spirit mage sighed, turning her back on the man. 'But… you owe me a favour." She added coyly.

"Sure.'" Natsu grinned, disappearing down an aisle. 'I'll owe you one." The two parted ways, twisting and turning through the maze of shelves. Natsu listened as his partner's footsteps faded from earshot; her scent growing faint. He inhaled, smelling the aroma of old leather and ink. He crinkled his nose, disliking the dusty aftertaste that lingered in his mouth. _Why do taste and smell have to be connected_? Natsu shook his head, clearing his lungs. _Wait_… He listened, hearing the sound of footsteps approaching from behind. His heart pounded in his ears as his senses picked up the faint scent of metal. _Shit, he's already here_! Natsu's eyes zipped over the books lining the shelf he was stopped in front of, scanning for something, anything, that could pass as research material. He flung his hand out to the oldest looking tome, ripping it from the sill unceremoniously. The fire mage gritted his teeth, hearing the footsteps stop behind him. _Fuck_.


	23. Definitely Evil

**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 23: Definitely Evil_

"Hey Flamebrain.'" Gajeel's rough voice cut through the brittle stillness of the library air. 'I know you're there."

"Gajeel?" The voice rang out in response, stopping the iron-dragon slayer in his tracks. _No way_!

"Bunny girl?!'" He whipped around, mouth dropping in shock. They stared at each other in awkward silence, both mages blushing. 'Thought you were somebody else…" The black-haired man grunted eventually, turning back to the shelf. _Why does she_…?

"That's okay." Lucy mumbled, glad he didn't press the issue. She walked over to the neighbouring shelf, hand hovering over the volumes. The iron-dragon slayer watched her out of the corner of his eye, frowning. _What's she doing here_?

"Hey, blondie…'" Gajeel growled, making Lucy jump. 'What'cha doin'?" He frowned, watching her hand settle over the book he was reaching for.

"Oh, sorry!" She jerked her hand away, eyeing him cautiously, heart pounding in her chest. _Man, he's scary_.

"Here.'" He grabbed the book from the shelf, tossing it to her. 'Take it."

"Th-thanks!" The blonde stammered, catching the giant tome with both hands, smiling. _He's actually being nice_? The corner of Gajeel's mouth twitched; eyebrow cocked.

"Whatever." He grunted, a smirk forming over his lips. Lucy watched the pierced man run a large hand through his unruly mane, eyes closing. He breathed a heavy sigh, frowning. For a moment, his face relaxed. Just for a moment. _Wow, he looks so_… Lucy caught herself staring at the iron mage, face reddening. _Is this what Levy sees_? She turned away, feeling his eyes on the back of her head.

"…" Lucy smiled to herself, glad he couldn't see the expression she was making. _Maybe he's not so bad_.

"So…'" The iron dragon's gravelly voice jumped her from her thoughts. The celestial spirit mage turned at the address, coming face-to-face with the evilest grin she had ever seen. The iron mage's face was set, lips curled over fanged teeth; dark amusement twisting his previously handsome countenance. 'Natsu didn't get his reading done, _eh_ Bunny girl?"

"What?'" The chesty blonde backed away from the man, her breath catching in her throat. 'How did you _know_?"

"Well,"' Gajeel smirked, stepping forward. 'Unless you've got a new hobby," He gestured to the book in her hands. "I'm guessing you're helping the idiot catch up on his research."

"Well…"

"That and,'" He continued, enjoying himself. 'His scent's _ALL_ over you." He watched her face drain of its colour, laughing.

"…" She gaped at the iron dragon, heart pounding in her chest. _Nope, definitely evil_.


	24. Innocence Lost

**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review. **

* * *

_CHAPTER 24: Innocence Lost_

"_Natsu_?" The fire mage whipped around, not believing his ears.

"Levy?!" He stepped forward, grinning hugely; relief flooding over him. 'You sure scared me." Natsu laughed.

"I did?" Levy blushed, taken aback.

"Yeah,'" The pink-haired youth rubbed his neck, smiling sheepishly at the bluenette. 'I thought you were Gajeel for a minute there."

"You did?'" Levy blushed harder, mouth parted slightly. 'But, I'm so small."' She laughed, gesturing above her head. "And Gajeel's so… _not_." She stretched her arm up as high as it could go, aiding her point.

"You're right, but…'" He stepped forward, circling the small script mage. 'You actually smell a lot like him. Weird." He narrowed his eyes, breathing in her confusing scent. Levy froze, feeling her stomach drop.

"I…" She stammered, not knowing what to say.

"Like, seriously,'" He continued. 'He's all over your clothes." He walked around the little mage, hands on his hips. "Jeez, even your hair smells like him!"

"Natsu, stop it!" Levy puffed her flushed cheeks, hands crossed over her chest protectively. The fire mage stood akimbo, eyes narrowed suspiciously at the blue-haired girl.

"Why do you smell different, Levy?"

"I don't!"

"You do!" He frowned, trying to decipher the unreadable expression on her face. His eyes met hers, black burning into brown. She bit her lip under his intense gaze, holding her ground.

"Quit teasing me!" Levy's hands balled into fists at her sides, her ears red. Natsu raised an eyebrow, noticing a faint mark gracing the solid script mage's otherwise delicate skin.

"What's this?" The fire dragon growled, touching the pale skin of Levy's neck.

"What?" Levy threw her hands over the spot, swatting at the other mage's hand.

"That mark, what is it?" His voice was dangerously low.

"It's nothing!" Levy squeaked, head swimming. Natsu's eyes met her guilty ones, widening as understanding finally swept over him.

"He…'" He stammered, his frown deepening. 'You and _Gajeel_?" Natsu's face reddened angrily, his eyes and fists burning violently. Levy squeaked, jumping back from the flames.

"Natsu, that's dangerous!" She cried in desperation, eyes darting to the fragile books surrounding them.

"Don't change the subject.'" The fire dragon snarled, brows furrowed. 'Did _he_ do this to you?" He gestured roughly once again to the mark. Levy placed a hand over the spot, blushing.

"It's not what you think." The bluenette mumbled, eyes pleading with her friend.

"Oh really?'" He grabbed her wrist, pulling her along the aisle. 'Then tell me, what am I thinking?" He moved quickly, dragging the small mage behind him. _When I find that bastard_…

"You think he hurt me." Levy stated, her tone and face darkening.

"You're trying to tell me he didn't?" Natsu glared over his shoulder, stopping in his tracks at the responding look on the blue fairy's face.

"He didn't."

"Then, what-"

"It's none of your business!'" Levy yelled, face set. 'You all think so badly of him; every single one of you." Her voice and hands shaking.

"But he-"

"I appreciate you looking out for me, Natsu.'" She sighed, tugging her arm free. 'But you've got it all wrong."

"…" The pink-haired mage stared at the girl, taken aback.

"He,'" She hesitated, voice softening; a gentle smile crossing her lips. 'He _gave_ this to me."

"Okay!'" The fire mage looked away, embarrassment shading his features. 'I get it. You don't need to explain." He snatched her hand, pulling her into a brisk walk.

"Where are we going?" The bluenette blushed, her tone light.

"To apologize."


	25. Lost and Found

**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review. **

* * *

_CHAPTER 25: Lost and Found_

"So, Salamander finally made his move."' The iron dragon grinned, patting the blonde on the head. 'Good for him."

"You're talking about me like I'm not even here." Lucy grumbled, face blazing. Gajeel cocked an eyebrow, smirking.

"Or maybe…'" He chuckled. '_You_ put the moves on _him_." He grinned, watching the colour drain from the celestial spirit mage's face.

"That didn't happen!" Lucy protested, mouth hanging open in shock.

"Let me guess,'" Gajeel continued, placing his hands on his hips. 'Flames-for-brains stayed over last night?"

"Well…'" Lucy looked away, inwardly cursing herself for her lack of composure. _You're an adult, Lucy. Get it together. So what if you and Natsu slept together_? Lucy smiled, taking a steadying breath. 'Yeah. He did." Gajeel's studded eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I'm impressed.'" He said, voice flat. There was no hint of sarcasm or deceit. 'I mean it. Good for you, Blondie." He winked at the girl, placing a rough hand on her shoulder as he stepped past the blonde.

"Th-thanks." She breathed, not knowing how to respond.

"If he does anything stupid, let me know.'" He laughed. 'Not that I'd need an excuse to beat the snot of of him or anything…"

"Sure.'" Lucy smiled, watching the iron dragon walk away. _Is he actually trying to protect me_? She smiled at his back as he neared the end of the aisle, her eyes falling to the floor where his feet passed over a crumpled object on the ground. The iron mage hesitated, eyes grazing the mysterious thing, before walking forward. Lucy followed the man, curiosity getting the better of her. _Wait_. 'Ewww!"

"…" Gajeel froze, hearing the stellar spirit mage stop behind him.

"Awww, gross.'" The girl whined, nose crinkling. 'What kind of degenerate just leaves their panties laying around? In a library no less!" The iron-dragon slayer flinched, chancing a glance over his shoulder at the other mage.

"…" He turned, following her eyes to the ground where the incriminating material lay exposed over the hardwood flooring of the library.

"Like seriously, these are just-'" Lucy stopped short, her brown eyes widening, eyebrows raised; a horrified expression marring her paling face. 'Wait." _These can't be_.

"Tch." Gajeel gritted his fanged teeth, watching the blonde's expression change. Her narrowing eyes moved from the floor to his face, meeting his gaze. _Shit_.

"I know these panties.'" Lucy spoke lowly, her mouth a thin line; accusation thick in her voice. _I've seen these worn before_. Her mind raced, searching through her memories, trying to locate the face that belonged to the small, blue delicates discarded at her feet. _Holy shit_! Lucy gasped, pointing at the undergarments dramatically. 'Levy!?"

"Lu-chan?" Both mages whipped around, hearing the familiar, gentle voice of Fairy Tail's solid script mage.


	26. PANTIES!

**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 26: PANTIES!_

"Hey dude.'" Natsu pulled Levy forward, coming to a stop. 'Oh, Luce! You're here too."

"Natsu!" Lucy's voice wavered in her throat, her face blushing. Gajeel grunted a quick 'hello' to the younger mage before turning to Levy, frowning.

"Gajeel?" The bluenette's voice was quiet, her eyes meeting his. _Is he angry with me_?

"Listen man,"' The pink-haired mage addressed the taller mage. 'I'm sorry." He swung the arm that was still attached to Levy, swaying the girl forward. Gajeel watched, eyes widening; teeth gritted together.

"What for?'" The raven-haired mage asked, his gravelly voice dangerously low in his throat. His boots thudded heavily to the ground as he moved forward; wood floorboards creaking under him. He stood at his full height, towering over the other dragon slayer. 'What did you do to her?"

"What?"' Natsu backed up, feet moving instinctively from the charging dragon. 'I didn't-"

"If you hurt her…" Gajeel grabbed Levy's wrist, prying her from the fire mage's hand. 'I'll kill you, Salamander." Lucy watched her friend get passed from one slayer to the other, more confused than she had ever been in her entire life.

"Wait, Natsu…'" The stellar spirit mage pulled his attention from the other man. 'What's going on?"

"I came here to apologize, and this bastard's attacking me!" Natsu growled, fists igniting. Gajeel's red eyes flashed at the retort, the muscle in his jaw twitching angrily. Levy pressed her tiny palms against Gajeel's muscular chest, touching her forehead to his body.

"Gajeel!" She whined into the fabric of his shirt, feeling his uneven breathing ease. He looked down at her, his expression softening.

"Eh?" The iron mage placed a large, calloused hand on her head, feeling her wrap her arms around his waist.

"Natsu didn't do anything.'" She laughed weakly, her face pressed firmly into his torso. 'He came here to apologize. Don't be rude."

"That depends on what he's apologizing for." Gajeel growled, glaring at the pink-haired mage. Natsu frowned, closing his eyes. Lucy watched her friends with bated breath; all thoughts of their previous conversation gone.

"Dude, whatever.'" He sighed, folding his arms over his chest. 'I'm sorry."

"For what?" Gajeel's eyes flicked down over the little fairy in his arms before darting back to the fire mage.

"Well,"' Natsu scratched at his neck, a slight blush spreading over his cheeks. 'I thought maybe you… _attacked_ Levy."

"What the fuck gave you _that_ idea?" Gajeel snarled, voice reverberating in his chest; ears matching his eyes. His free hand tensed into a fist at his side, shaking.

"Natsu, you idiot!" Lucy stepped up to her teammate, slapping him in the head.

"Ow, hey!'" He moved away from the blonde, face bursting into colour. 'What was I supposed to think?" The fire mage gestured to the small script mage. "She's got a mark on her neck!"

"So?" Lucy hit him again, swinging the heavy book in her hand.

"Plus, his scent's _ALL_ over her!" Natsu flinched, waiting for Lucy to strike him again. The celestial spirit mage froze, turning to face the other two.

"PANTIES!"


	27. Laid Bare

**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 27: Laid Bare_

Lucy jabbed her finger, pointing at the undergarments strewn at their feet. The other three looked down, avoiding eye contact with one another.

"Whoa, there seriously are panties here!" Natsu's eyes widened. Lucy stared accusingly between the other two, watching their faces drop; her brow furrowed.

"Yep,'" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. 'and I bet I know who they belong to." She said, voice bitter. Levy's mouth hung open in desperation, silently pleading with her friend to stop.

"…" The bluenette watched, horrified as the blonde opened her mouth to speak; an evil grin crossing her face.

"Look familiar, _Levy-chan_?"

"Lucy!" Levy blushed furiously, throwing her hands over her mouth. Natsu frowned, visibly confused, at the two girls, his eyes traveling between them, down to the panties and back, finally resting on Gajeel.

"Dude!'" He cried, gripping his scarf tightly, catching the iron mage's attention. 'What the hell, man?"

"Shut the fuck up, Salamander!'" Gajeel roared, running a hand through his wild, black hair. 'Not like you're in any position to talk." He smirked, still blushing. Levy looked up at the iron dragon, face blank.

"Hmmm?" She made a small noise in her throat, still too mortified to speak.

"They're hypocrites, Lev." He grinned evilly at the blonde, plotting his revenge. Levy crouched to the ground while the others were distracted, scooping her delicates into her hands, folding them discreetly to her body. Gajeel pulled her back into his chest, eyes still fixed ahead, pocketing the material in one, swift motion. The exchange was quick, unnoticed by the other mages.

"Yeah, okay…'" Lucy threw her hands in the air, ears and neck red. 'Wasn't Natsu in the middle of his apology?"

"Don't change the subject, Bunny girl.'" Gajeel smirked at the chesty blonde. 'He'll have his chance to apologize to me after we're done talking about you two hookin' up."

"Lucy!'" Levy stared at the blushing girl, smiling. 'You and Natsu-"

"Yes, okay!" _Dammit all, there's no such thing as privacy in this fucking guild_.

"Eeee! Lu-chan, that's fantastic!'" Levy squirmed in Gajeel's arms, feeling his hands resting firmly over her navel. 'I want details later!"

"Hey, I'm standing right here!" Natsu gaped at the small script mage, his cheeks red.

"Fine, whatever!'" Lucy leaned against Natsu, mentally drained. Her eyes fell to the floor, finally noticing the absence of panties. _Wait_. 'Hey, hold on!"

"Hey, yeah!'" Natsu followed her eyes to the floor. 'The panties are gone!"

"Those were totally yours, weren't they?'" Lucy smiled at Levy through her hands. 'You totally had sex, didn't you?"

"Well…" She mumbled, hiding in Gajeel's shirt.

"Yep.'" Gajeel answered for her, face and tone even. 'Right there." He gestured to the shelf next to the other two, smiling mischievously. Lucy stared, horrified at the the place he motioned to, scowling back at her friends.

"What the hell, man?'" Natsu frowned, stepping away from the wall. 'Take her home next time!"

"Yeah, yeah…" The taller mage ruffled his partner's blue locks, feeling her bury her face deeper into his shirt. Lucy continued to stare at the shelf, her expression changing.

"How… exactly did you?" She whispered, head tilting. Natsu watched her face with curiosity, hand clinging to hers.

"I'm sure if you asked, he'd show you." Gajeel laughed, picking up the fairy by the waist, allowing her to wrap her legs around his hips. She moved instinctively, winding her arms securely over his shoulders.

"I didn't ask for a demonstration!" Lucy blurted out, fists at her sides. _When did they get so close_? Lucy smiled in spite of herself, noticing the look on her best friend's face.

"Sorry Lu-chan." Levy said smilingly, beyond embarrassment.

"Hey, at least you're happy, right?" She smiled back, awkwardly.

"Mmhmmm…'" Levy nodded, blushing. 'You seem pretty happy yourself, Lucy." Natsu blushed, grinning at the celestial spirit mage.

"Yeah." She laughed, swinging their arms. Gajeel whispered something in Levy's ear, causing her cheeks to redden.

"Hey,"' Natsu frowned at the other dragon, 'I can hear you, you know." His mouth twitched, face matching his hair. Gajeel grinned apologetically at the younger slayer, placing the small script mage on her feet.

"Right, dragon hearing.'" Gajeel froze, eyes wide, recalling a certain sky-dragon slayer. 'Shit."

"What?"

"Nothin'." Gajeel's face drained of its colour.

"Gajeel?" Levy peered up at her partner, grabbing his hand.

"We're bad people." He said lowly, staring at the girl.

"Dude, don't worry about it.'" Natsu rubbed his neck, looking away. 'Just control yourself until you get home, okay?"

"No, that's not it." He mumbled, heart sinking in his chest.

"What, then?"

"The kid…'" The iron dragon whispered. 'We forgot about her."


	28. Proper Demonstration

**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 28: Proper Demonstration_

Wendy sighed, turning the final page of _Slayers Throughout The Ages_, setting it aside. She turned back to the stack of tomes in front of her, lifting the top book from the pile, cracking it open. _There were no clues in that one either_. The little dragon slayer rubbed her eyes, exhaustion claiming her. _How long have I been here for_? The blue-haired girl chanced another glance at the door, sighing again. _Where could they be_? She yawned, thumping her head into the pages of _The Toll: Magical Effects_, not hearing the door to the main section of the library creak open. The sky dragon drifted to sleep, head and arms slumped awkwardly across the table.

"Wow, she's really out." Natsu whispered, frowning.

"Yeah." Gajeel grunted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How long has she been here?" Lucy mumbled, carefully removing the Gale-Force Reading Glasses from the girl's face.

"Probably hours." Levy whispered, eyebrows raised. She moved forward, scribing the word _blanket_, covering the little mage. The group stepped carefully out of the room, closing the door silently behind them as they parted ways for the day. They agreed to meet again tomorrow, bright and early, to finally work on a plan for their uncertain futures. Lucy and Natsu headed back towards the main section of the guild, holding hands as they disappeared from view. Gajeel turned to the girl beside him, smiling fondly as he picked her up in his arms.

"Let's get you home.'" He grinned, kissing the bluenette. 'We can read tomorrow." Levy smiled, a stern look crossing her face.

"You know,"' The fairy giggled. 'We'll have to do it eventually."

"Gihihi…'" Gajeel chuckled, smiling into Levy's cheek. 'We can do it _now_ if you want."

"I meant the _research_!" Levy blushed, letting the iron mage kiss along her neck.

"Oh, _that_.'" He growled, running a large hand along her thigh. 'That can wait." Levy moaned as his mouth found the shell of her ear, nipping at the sensitive skin.

"Mmmm…'" Levy anchored her legs, once again, around Gajeel's powerful hips. 'We should stop." _Before_…

"Yeah.'" He agreed, pushing the bluenette against the wall. 'We should." _Probably_…

"Ga_jeel_!" Levy whined, feeling his rough palm knead into her breast through the fabric of her dress.

"Tell me to stop." He ordered, his voice unconvincing.

"Stop." Levy whispered, prying at his belt. Gajeel's hand moved along her back, holding her firmly as he placed her on her feet. She stared sadly up at the man, disappointment obvious on her face.

"Don't worry, Shrimp.'" Gajeel took her tiny hand in his. 'This intermission won't last long." He pulled her into a run, rushing through rows and rows of books, nearing the main doors.

"Why'd we stop?" Levy asked breathlessly as he hoisted her over his shoulder, picking up speed.

"I wanna try something new tonight.'" He growled huskily, tightening his grip on her thighs. 'Plus, the library is a little too crowded for my liking right now."

"What do you mean?" The little mage blushed as Gajeel kicked through the main doors of the guild, listening to the jeers and catcalls of their friends and teammates as they bolted through the crowd.

"Seems like Natsu's giving Bunny girl a proper demonstration." Gajeel laughed.

"Oh!'" Levy squeaked, feeling her face get hot. 'You mean they're?"

"Yep."

"Wow."


	29. Totally Worth It

**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 29: Totally Worth It_

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy felt her back connect with the wall behind her. The fire mage palmed the girl's chest, pushing her roughly against the shelf.

"I owe you a favour, don't I?" He grinned, pressing his other hand against the small of her back.

"Yeah, but here?" The stellar spirit mage whispered, feeling exposed.

"Why not?" Natsu kissed the blonde, grabbing at her hips.

"Are we really going to do this?" Excitement flooded Lucy's veins, eyes lighting. Natsu smirked, running his hands up the back of her thighs, gripping her stringy panties under her skirt, sliding them off easily. He freed her legs, one by one, from the scanty material, feeling the bare skin of her backside with his palm. Lucy worked nervously at his pants, loosening the waistband. She slid into his boxers, wrapping her hand tightly around his erect cock, thumb running over his slick head. He grabbed her impatiently, propping the blonde against the shelf. In a flash, his hands freed his length from his pants, moving it against her delicate folds. Lucy wrapped her legs around his hips, placing her hands on his shoulders for support. He cradled her to him, using the bookshelf for balance.

"Ready?" He breathed, grinning up at the stellar spirit mage.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded, smiling down at the fire-dragon slayer.

"Hey Luce,'" Natsu pulled her hips down over him, pushing into her. He moaned, sending shivers down her spine. 'Your diary… let's write the next chapter together." He flashed her a brilliant smile, hands working over her body. He thrust into her, giving her no opportunity to think or respond. She tangled her fingers in his thick, salmony hair, moaning his name.

"Natsu…'" She hissed his name through gritted teeth, feeling him drive into her again. He placed both hands against the shelf, holding them upright as he thrust upwards, meeting her hips. They gathered speed, forgetting their surroundings, losing themselves. Lucy arched her back as Natsu's tongue found her ear, his mouth shooting wonderful, torturous waves through her body. She clawed at his back, desperate for release. 'Do that again." She begged, not knowing what she was asking for. He brought her down over him again, harder, her words spurring him on. Their rhythm quickened, both mages panting heavily.

"Ahhh, Lucy!'" Natsu growled, adding to the blonde's pleasure. 'You feel good." He nipped at her neck, her spine bending into his caressing lips.

"Don't stop.'" Her voice was barely audible over the fire mage's moaning. '_Please_."

"I can't." He grunted, the air catching in his lungs. Natsu pumped into her, sweat beading over their bodies in a light sheen, cooling their skin. The sensation was incredible.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed his name, feeling the pressure in her loins building out of control. _It's too much_.

"Dammit, Lucy.'" Natsu growled in her ear, gripping her tightly. 'You're not making this easy for me." He said, voice wavering. He sucked in a shaky breath, feeling her feminine walls clench his throbbing length, pushing him over the edge. They came together, crying each other's names in unison. Natsu pulled the celestial spirit mage to the ground, holding her shaky body to his. They adjusted their clothing; Lucy slipping her panties back on, Natsu tucking his boxers back into his pants.

"Wait.'" Lucy stepped forward, clumsily brushing a strand of pink hair away from the fire-dragon slayer's flushed face. "There you go." She touched her hand gently to his cheek, eyes melting under his burning gaze.

"Thanks."' He said smilingly, taking her hand. 'For everything." They walked hand-in-hand through the doors of the library, reentering the hall. They strolled, as quickly as their aching legs would take them, through the gawking crowd, before making their way outside. _Totally worth it_.

* * *

To be continued in chapter 30 (coming soon)... *Until then, please visit my profile for other Fairy Tail fanfics.*


End file.
